1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical cable connector and, more particularly, to an inner sleeve for an electrical cable connector for power lines.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors for connecting power lines are designed to provide reliable connections in power distribution networks. As electric utility operating environments become more severe and demanding, there is an increasing demand to improve the efficiency of the electrical connectors. One method to improve the efficiency of an electrical connector is to reduce the electrical resistance between mating connector components. Improved electrical connector efficiency leads to reduced costs and improved power transmission capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector having reduced electrical contact resistance.